


A Family Gathering

by shivadyne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the approach of an Argent family reunion being held in Beacon Hills, Allison needed to bring someone with her to settle the issues (and tensions) that her relationship with Scott had already made.</p><p>That someone ended up being Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so this is not really canon-complacent, mostly because i couldn't figure out a way to slot it into some part of the time-line. just consider it an AU that is very, very close to the original show. i'm making it teen and up because of gerard... he's kind of creepy? and murderous.
> 
> i'm still having trouble getting allison's personality down right. this was still fun to write, though.
> 
> i was inspired by one of these prompts: http://lostin-neverland.tumblr.com/post/110274954656/i-need-more-femslash-aus

"Hello?" Lydia asked disinterestedly, her phone wedged in the space between her ear and shoulder. She hadn't bothered to check the caller ID, the idea not even crossing her mind. Her attention was focused solely on her nails as she carefully began to apply the finishing coat to her other hand. "Who is this?"

"It's... Allison. Sorry, I didn't think you'd be busy," her friend replied, apologetically. Lydia rolled her eyes, aware that the brunette was likely sheepishly grinning as she spoke.

"I'm doing my nails, yes, but you've already interrupted me by now. Make it quick," she drawled imperiously, lifting an eyebrow at the stifled laughter on the other end. She looked down at her nails, pleased to see that they were turning out well.

"You're seriously mad about that? I thought maybe you were researching the monster of the week or something."

"No monsters so far. We’re in luck this week, I guess. Now stop stalling, I can tell you're nervous," Lydia asserted coolly as she painted her last nail and then recapped the bottle. There was a note of concern in her voice, so unnoticeable that Allison barely picked up on it.

"Sorry! Um, it's just... we have this family gathering going on and I have to go... They'll expect me to bring a date and, well, you know how it's been with Scott, lately," she mumbled, voice petering out until it was barely a whisper.

Lydia picked up on the distant sound of voices in the background, probably her parents, but Allison must have entered a room because they quieted again. She said, "He's finally leaving me alone and I really, really don't want to deal with him for the summer. Would you go with me? Please."

Lydia's resolve crumbled at the hint of pleading in her best friend's voice. With a put-upon sigh, she sniffed, "We're going shopping for outfits tomorrow, then. If I'm going to be your pretend girlfriend, I want us to look so good that your entire family is jealous of you for having me."

"Thank you so much, Lydia! You're the best," Allison gushed, flopping back onto her bed with a relieved sigh. 

"I know I am," she said with a roll of her eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the praise. _I'm getting as bad as Stiles,_ she thought and wrinkled her nose in mild disgust.

“I’ll ask my dad to give us a ride, okay?”

“Text me when you find out, then. I have to check on my nails,” Lydia swiftly decided, grabbing her phone and pressing the button to end the call. She then dropped it onto her bed and spent a moment admiring the way that her nails looked, flawless as always.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day of the family gathering arrived quite promptly on a beautiful yet humid afternoon. The sky was bright and clear with no signs of gathering clouds in the horizon. The only problem was that it was one of the hottest days they’d had yet and all Lydia wanted was to go somewhere with actual air conditioning.

 _What kind of hunters held a family picnic?_ was all that she could think in her bewilderment, looking around at the quaint, almost too normal set up that had captured her gaze.

There were small children laughing and screaming as they chased each other around the nearby lake. Adults sat on towels laid down beneath the shade of the trees, eating sandwiches and drinking lemonade.

“Allison, who is this beautiful young lady that you’ve brought with you?” an old man asked, his eyes raking over her form. Lydia fought the urge to grimace, unsettled by the force of his amused, but ultimately unsettling gaze.

“Oh, hello again, Gerard,” the brunette greeted him, pleasantly. The hand resting on Lydia’s hip clenched into the fabric of her dress and Lydia was immediately wary of him. His smile betrayed nothing, but there was a cold, calculating look in his eyes that chilled her to the bone. “This is my girlfriend, Lydia. Sorry I haven’t been able to introduce you yet.”

His eyes widened briefly when Allison introduced her “girlfriend” to him and Lydia watched as Gerard had a moment of composed panic mixed with a great deal of disgust. She was a little impressed that he didn’t start a scene, really.

His lapse of control was quickly hidden beneath a front of pleasant indifference as he said, “It’s nice to meet you, Lydia. You are certainly a much better choice than that... boy. Scott, was it? It would be such a shame if something was to happen to his pack, wouldn't it, my dear?”

“Gerard,” Allison hissed quietly, her eyes sharp and alert. There was a warning there that went unspoken, hovering in the air between them, and Lydia was fascinated by the quick change in her friend’s entire demeanor. She had gone from the genuine, kindhearted person that she usually was to the composed, cutthroat hunter in mere seconds. “We aren’t talking about any sort of hunter business here, werewolves or otherwise. Those are the rules and you know it.”

“Yes, yes, I’m afraid I simply... forgot myself,” Gerard said, feigning a feebleness that neither of the girls was inclined to believe. He hobbled away, hunched up over himself, and made his way over to Allison’s father. Chris greeted him kindly and turned away to hide his grimace.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea he was going to be like this,” Allison rushed to apologize, worried that the interaction with her unstable grandfather had shook Lydia more than the blonde was showing.

Lydia waved away the apology, though she was slightly concerned by that murderous gleam in the man’s eyes. She hoped he wouldn’t be staying in Beacon Hills for very long after the reunion. Shaking off the feelings of unease and tension, she smiled up at her taller friend and quietly inquired, “What’s the plan here, Allison?”

“Mostly, I just want them to know I’m in a relationship and that it’s not with Scott. As much as I hate to admit it, a lot of people have been... less than pleased knowing that we were dating because of the shaky start of an alliance between my dad and Scott’s pack,” Allison whispered, tucking an errant strand of hair behind Lydia’s ear. “We need to make sure that they realize that relationship won’t be a threat anymore... so yeah, we’ll just have to shove our “relationship” down their conservative throats, I guess.”

“Are you sure this won’t just piss them off more?” Lydia inquired, skeptically.

“Maybe it will make them mad, but not as mad as it would make them if you were a werewolf. Surprisingly, they have very few problems with banshees.”

“Oh, yes, because the fact that I wind up screaming and sleep-walking whenever someone dies is such a threat,” she sighed, bitterness thick in every word. Allison pulled her a little closer, her thumb rubbing comforting circles into her lower-back. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They approached a group of people after Lydia took a moment to regain her composure.

Lydia sat down on one of the towels and gazed up at Allison through her eyelashes, her smile gentling as she leaned up to press a kiss to Allison’s lips. Allison leaned in, deepened it for a moment, and then stood back up. With a fleeting glance to the shocked faces of her relatives, she casually asked, “Want anything, babe?”

“Can you get me something to drink? It’s way too hot out here,” Lydia groused, stretching out and sending a baleful glance her way. If it wasn’t for her friend’s flushed cheeks and the hint of a smile, Allison supposed she might have taken it seriously.

“Of course,” the hunter replied easily, walking over to one of the tables that a bunch of people were milling around. She snatched some fruit, aware that Lydia absolutely hated the rest of the food here, and grabbed two plastic cups before filling them with lemonade.

As she returned, Lydia was being interrogated by the people that were seated near her. They were curious about her relationship with Allison and she was bluntly responding with the fact that they were, in fact, dating.

“No, I don’t mean we’re just gal pals. We kiss, we hold hands, and we go on dates together,” Lydia insisted after the third inquiry leading in that direction. She was pleased when Allison finally returned and greedily reached for her drink. Allison handed it to her, rolling her eyes, and settled down at her side while balancing the plate on her knee.

Lydia reached over to snag a strawberry, eying it curiously before popping it into her mouth. The idiots were interrogating Allison now and as fun as it was to watch her become so flustered, she hoped that her friend wouldn’t crumble under the pressure.

She was pleased to find that she was wrong, however, when Allison finally said in a tone that barred any disagreement, “Yes, Lydia and I are dating. We have been for a while since I broke up with Scott and for the last time, Stacy, we aren’t “just friends”, okay?”

She pulled Lydia into another kiss as proof. As the conversation went into another direction, Lydia munched on an apple slice.

 _Too bad it isn’t real,_ she thought glumly before pushing the thought away to be dealt with later.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the end of the day, Lydia was feeling thoroughly exhausted and in dire need of a shower. The heat had only become worse as evening approached and now that they were finally at Allison’s house, all she wanted was to shower and then sleep.

On the ride back, Allison had been very quiet and looked almost thoughtful. She had asked what was holding her friend’s attention with such intensity, but when confronted with an evasiveness that rivaled even Scott’s, she let it go.

After taking a quick shower and taking a moment to bask in the refreshing feeling of her dress no longer sticking to her skin, she exited and flopped down on Allison’s bed. The hunter was nowhere to be seen, but she didn’t have to wait too long for the other girl to return.

“Lydia, I really need to talk to you,” the brunette rushed out all at once mere moments after re-entering the room and Lydia turned around to face her, surprised at the serious expression on her face.

“Did something happen?” she asked curiously, sitting up and waiting with bated breath for her friend to formulate the words she needed to speak.

“No, I just needed to tell you that... I kind of want to date you for real?” Allison rushed to explain, wincing at her own words moments later. She looked uncomfortable and her face was reddening in evident discomfort.

“I can't blame you. Who wouldn’t want to date me?” Lydia replied, aiming for indifference and ending up flushed with her own discomfort. She quickly tacked on, “I mean, yes, I’m okay with that.”

“Oh, good,” Allison said, sighing in relief, before collapsing into bed next to her. They lay there for a few moments, quiet in their own embarrassment and uncertainty, before they began to laugh at how ridiculous they were acting.

After they had settled back down, Allison reached out and held Lydia’s hand in her own. Eventually they fell asleep, staring at each other and whispering secrets into the dark.


End file.
